Anton Hollowsound
Anton Hollowsound, former Archmage of the Kirin Tor, and authority of the arcane within Branch 27-B of the Royal Apothecary Society. His primary role is to give advice on matters of magic as well as providing his considerable prowess in manipulating the arcane both on and off the battlefield. Determined, and a master of evocation, abjuration, and divination--not even death stopped him from seeing his duties through. Physical Description Anton Hollowsound stands at an impressive 6'3" and 265 lbs, thanks to the body modifications granted to him by a fellow Apothecary. Though it is clear he is very muscular and tall, not much else can be seen due to the measures the magus takes to cover himself up. He is covered, head to toes, in an ornate set of white-and-golden robes. His head is covered by an iconic conical wizard's hat with a wide brim, an eye patch to cover a permanently injured eye, and a cowl. From what can be seen of his face, he has snow-white hair that occasionally falls from beneath his hat, and a violet eye not commonly found in citizens of the Forsaken nation. He also wears leather combat boots under the robes, which are not often seen due to the aforementioned garb's length. Hollowsound also carries a leather satchel on his hip at all times. Though it appears plain in comparison to the rest of his getup, the inside actually leads to a pocket dimension wherein he holds many, many things. Personality Your text goes here. History Anton was born as Lieriene Ward Ainsworth, daughter to Lord Aiden Ainsworth and Lady Helaine Ainsworth on an overcast March morning. He was the second child to be born to the couple, five years after his older brother, Andrew. Growing up in the Ainsworth household was not pleasant for the young child, despite appearing luxurious. The House of Ainsworth was a noble house of Gilneas that had existed almost since the kingdom's founding, and was among the wealthiest and most powerful in the noble courts during the reign of what was the current king at the time. It flourished even farther under Lord Aiden Ainsworth's watch, rivaling even some of the wealthier mercantile nobility of Kul Tiras. However, all of this served to hide Lord Aiden's obsession with deciphering the secrets of the fel, along with his wife, Lady Helaine Ainsworth. As their obsession grew over the years, so did their children. Andrew Ainsworth was a remarkable fencer, and grasped martial theory (both in unit tactics and single combat) incredibly quickly. He was always praised by his parents for his great tactile mind and strong sword arm, overshadowing his younger sister, who constantly studied in the library. At sixteen, his parents began grooming him into a warlock, successfully manipulating him into joining them in secretly practicing fel magic. Anton, however, had seen through his parent's ruses. Though he was very quiet due to his parent's shared volatile and abusive natures behind closed doors, he was well-read for a child of his age. He was aware that if he did not agree to be married off into another noble house in his early adulthood, he would be forced to stay at home. Thought he did not know the true nature of the Lord and Lady's secret obsession, he knew he would not have any part of it. At the age of fourteen, he began researching the arcane, realizing that his predisposition and newfound joy in casting magic could very well be the way to escape his family's arching shadow. At the age of eighteen, Anton set the plan he had in motion. He sent in an application to the Kirin Tor of Dalaran, in an attempt to gain entry to the prestigious school of mages, without the knowledge of his family. Upon receiving a letter that included acceptance and a scholarship, he immediately begin sending more letters out. These letters were addressed to several other noble families, again without the knowledge of his brother or parents. In these letters, he stated his immense gratitude to his parents to encouraging him to enroll, and for paying for his tuition fees. Only when these families began sending letters back to the House of Ainsworth did Lord Aiden and Lady Helaine find out Anton's plan. By this time, the House itself was being investigated for charges of fel use, due to the reckless nature of Andrew Ainsworth and his experiments. Knowing that their hands were tied due to the spotlight being on them, Anton's parents reluctantly (and with no small amount of displeasure) agreed to send him out to study under the Kirin Tor, in Dalaran. Kirin Tor Example Subsection of a Subsection Title Here You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Quotes "The dove is to being the symbol of the soul-- sacrifice, survival, peace... and also mourning. You are to being the old dove that has withstood the test of time." --Senior Apothecary Cerriphan d'Galdis, of Branch 27-B. Trivia -Anton has accumulated a total of nine degrees during his tenure at the Kirin Tor. He has a Masters in Evocation, Abjuration, and Divination, with one degree in each: Arcanomancy, Scrying, Battlemagery, Phonomancy, Enchantment, and Transmutation. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page Category:Forsaken Category:Horde Mage